There's Something About Love
by Itsaklainething
Summary: Blaine has a secret; he has a abusive boyfriend. Blaine went to McKinley instead of Dalton but Kurt's never even noticed him. Not until he bangs into him in the hallway knocking him to the ground, but Kurt notices that something's not right. Seems like he's the only one who has.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine walked through the halls, bag slung over his right shoulder. The people he walked by were laughing, smiling and talking with their friends. He kept his head down, only taking small looks up to make sure that he didn't bang into anyone.

He didn't have any friends, people had tried to talk to him at the start of the year but he had ignored them. He didn't want to pull people into his mess.

Yeah, he had a secret. A secret that he should have told someone about years ago, but he was afraid.

He had been being abused by his boyfriend for a while now, he was going to tell someone about it at one point but then he was reminded that no one else in the world would ever love him, he was nothing.

So he stayed.

No one really noticed that he was there; he just silently floated to each class.

His arm was sore from a particularly bad fight that they had last night. It was his fault, he should have been home on time, he just always seemed to get carried away when he went on long walks at night, he was lucky that he had been allowed the walk at all.

It was the end of the day now and was on the way to his car. He was about to leave the school building when he felt a shoulder bang into his, throwing him backwards. He couldn't keep the loud gasp that escaped his lips as he fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry," the angelic voice said.

Blaine looked up, Kurt Hummel; he had seen him around the school many times. He wasn't popular but he was well like by many people and he was beautiful. From his porcelain skin to his chestnut-brown hair, he was perfect. Not that he would ever say or even show any feelings towards him.

"Its fine," Blaine said taking Kurt's outstretched hand and being allowed to be lifted from the floor.

"Are you sure you're ok? You gasped pretty loud for a small bump to the shoulder," Kurt said looking rather guilty at what he had done.

"I said I'm fine," Blaine whispered turning and carried on the walk back to his car.

That was probably the first time that Kurt had ever even noticed that he existed, and he would probably forget him by tomorrow because that's how his life seemed to go.

...

He knew that he should have been paying attention to where he was walking, but when he knocked that kid down he couldn't help by see that the pain he felt wasn't just from the knock to the shoulder that he had given him.

He had seen the kid around a few times, but he hadn't really ever paid any attention.

He felt bad for what he had done so he made a mental reminder to go and apologise to him again tomorrow.

...

Blaine walked up to the front door of his apartment and unlocked the door walking straight in.

"Nathan, I'm home," he said walking further into the room putting his house keys back into his bag.

"It's about time, I'm starving," the words came out spitefully and he had to contain his flinch, he had learnt to do that a long time ago. It was more of a defence mechanism, so that he could avoid a beating when possible.

Nathan was a lot taller and stronger than Blaine; otherwise he probably would have learned to fight back. He has raven black hair and light blue eyes. He hadn't always been like this, there was a time when he had been very much in love with him, but then he started to change, only with small things like a slap round the head but then it started to escalate and before he knew it he was in too deep.

Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" he said walking to the fridge.

"You know what worthless? I'll just do it myself," Nathan said anger boiling in his voice as he walked towards him grabbing him by the arm.

"Nathan, please I'll do it, I'm sorry," Blaine begged. But he knew there was no use in begging, that it only made it worse but that's the only thing that he hadn't been able to stop doing.

"Shut up Blaine," Nathan said pushing him out the way of the fridge making him fall to the floor.

He stayed on the floor for a few seconds before trying to get up again, only to get a kick to the stomach. Blaine choked and gasped as the air left his lungs.

"You know Blaine, you look so much better on the floor," Nathan said before grabbing what looked like a coat and walked toward the front door.

Blaine stayed lying on the floor for a couple minutes after he had heard the door slam confirming that Nathan had left before he tried to get up.

His stomach was killing him and he knew that they kick would leave him with a bruise. He dragged himself to the sofa tears already running down his face.

He laid down on the sofa, knowing that Nathan probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow, he often disappeared for the night if he had stormed out.

He curled up in the foetal position, ignoring the pain in his stomach and arm. Wanting to fall asleep and dream away his life, no one cared about him Nathan was right, he was worthless.

...

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about the kid that he had knocked over, what was his name? Why had he looked so pained? Why was he always alone?

Yeah, he had never paid any attention to him, but from what he could remember from seeing him a few times around school, he was always alone. Everyone had at least one friend right?

I mean he was a cute guy, there didn't seem to be any reason that people would dislike him.

He didn't even really know why he cared so much about this kid, but he knew that there was something wrong and he was going to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

**Thank you to the people that have followed, favoured and reviewed this fic! It means a lot :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes, blinking himself awake; he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again so he uncurled out of his uncomfortable position on the couch not listening to his body that was begging him not to move.

His body was stiff and sore; he closed his eyes briefly before opening them and lifting up his shirt to see what damage had been made the night before.

He winced as he saw the bluish purple mark that was left on the right side of his ribs, luckily none of them seemed to be broken but one was definitely bruised.

He forced himself to stand up and walked to the freezer, he pulled out an ice pack placing it gently on his ribs in hope that the swelling would go down. He didn't want to go to school today but he would rather be there than here waiting for Nathan to come back.

He looked at the time, 6:30am, perfect.

He grabbed a packet of crisps, a chocolate bar and a bottle of water before going in search of his bag.

He found it resting against the sofa and shoved the food inside. He walked through the apartment going straight into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and jumping into the shower.

He praised the warm water as it flooded over his body relieving him of the stress; he closed his eyes humming to himself while washing his hair before jumping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He walked into the bed room that both he and Nathan shared, he hated it, he didn't sleep some nights in the fear that Nathan would wake wanting to let out his sexual frustrations on him.

He shook the thought out of his head walking to the chest of draws pulling out a pair of chinos, a pair of underwear, and a polo shirt.

Once he was dressed he looked at the time again, 7:16.

He walked back into the living room and grabbed his bag, he wanted to leave quickly just in case Nathan came back; he didn't think that he could handle any more of his anger right now.

He walked to the front door opening it before walking out and slamming it behind him. He searched in his bag for his car keys, finding them where he had left them in the bottom of his bag.

He walked to his car stopping when the large scratch on the side of his car caught his eye, "Damn it," he said walking up to it running his fingers along the mark. Nathan must have done it when he left last night.

He sighed unlocking his car and jumping inside throwing his bag onto the passenger seat, he knew that it wouldn't take long to get to school but he liked to get there early. He didn't bother putting the radio on and started to pull away from the path, pulling his seat belt on at the same time.

He drove with the same eerie silence that he did every morning, and soon was pulling into the school parking lot and parking in his regular spot by the trees about equal distance to the school and the gate.

He sat there for a few moments, before going into the compartment at the front of the car taking out a packet of painkillers, taking two using the bottled water that he had stored into his backpack.

More people were starting to arrive now so he got out dragging his bag with him, slamming the door and locking it.

He looked to the floor and took the same routine that he used to get around the school, only taking small looks up to make sure that he didn't bang into anyone.

...

Kurt walked into the school gates, he lived near the school so there had never been any reason to drive his car and it was also the fact that he like to walk, especially in the summer when the skies were blue and the bird tweeted calling out to each other.

He looked around trying to spot anyone that he knew, he hated walking around the school alone with all the people around it seemed to make him feel small.

That's when the kid that he knocked over came into view, he was walking towards the entrance with his head down, only taking small looks up making sure that he was going in the right direction and wasn't going to bang into anything.

His walked turned into a jog as he ran to catch up with him.

...

Blaine was almost at the school entrance when someone ran in front of him blocking his way; he looked up seeing the most beautiful pair of eyes that he had ever seen.

"Hey," Kurt said.

His words making Blaine shrink a little, no one ever talked to him.

"Hi," he whispered back trying to walk around him but he just stepped in front of him again.

"I just wanted to say sorry for knocking you down yesterday," he said his voice to naturally cheerful.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks," he said trying to get around him again, but this time Kurt grabbed his arm.

A shock of pain ran through him and he gasped pulling his arm away from Kurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you," Kurt said his eyes now filled of hurt and guilt.

"Its fine, I'm fine," Blaine said walked off towards the entrance to the school and this time Kurt let him past. Though, he started following behind him.

He thought that Kurt was just walking to his locker a first but when Blaine finally stopped at his own locker, Kurt stopped to.

Blaine turned to him. "Why are you following me?" he asked not looking him in the eyes but more at his feet.

"I don't know," Kurt replied and Blaine frowned turning back to his locker, putting in the combination and pulling it open.

He paused and turned again but this time he looked at Kurt's face.

"How did you hurt your arm?" He asked and Blaine's eyes widened, he turned back to his locker and started to search for the books that he would need for the next couple of lessons.

"When I banged into you gasped and you looked so pained, and then today when I grabbed your arm," Kurt continued but he could feel him getting closer as he said the words.

"I fell," Blaine replied hoping that it was a good enough answer and that he would be left alone. He found the books that he wanted and pulled them out, slamming his locker and turned walking down the corridor.

He looked over his shoulder to see if Kurt was still following him, he wasn't, he was leaning against his locker staring at him walk away. There was something in his eyes, concern maybe? It didn't look like he had believed him; he didn't know why he cared.

...

He was lying he could hear it in his voice, there was something wrong.

He still didn't know why he cared; the kid didn't look like he wanted help. But he couldn't just ignore it now he knew something was wrong, he wasn't sure what it was and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. But he had to do something.

He turned walking to his first class, but he knew that the kid was going to be the only thing on his mind.

He also had to find out his name, which would be the first thing that he did.

* * *

**I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The school day had finished and he wondered out into the parking lot head down, he walked towards his car. It had been a quiet day and luckily he hadn't bumped into Kurt again.

"Hey, kid wait," he heard from behind him but he ignored it thinking that they must have been calling someone else.

"Stop," the voice got louder and clearer making him turn around. He saw Kurt running towards him and his eyes widened.

'Why does he keep following me?' Blaine thought turning and walking faster back towards his car but Kurt caught up pretty quickly and sat on his car door just as he was about to unlock it.

"What do you want Kurt?" he said a little frustrated but automatically flinched backwards, he would have got a beating if he had ever talked to Nathan like that.

He looked at Kurt who was frowning; he had obviously seen the flinch.

"I just want to talk," Kurt said and he looked to the floor.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about, I'm fine," he said trying to keep the tears from surfacing.

"You don't look fine and you're hurt, what am I supposed to think?" Kurt spat back.

"Nothing, that's what you're supposed to think, why do you even care so much?" Blaine said looking to the sky thinking that it might be the only way to keep the tears from spilling down his face.

"So there is something wrong?" Kurt said.

Blaine looked to the floor, he had messed up. "No," he said trying to retract what he had said.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Kurt asked.

Blaine scoffed. "Get off of my car Kurt," he said, he would have run to the other side but he knew that he would just stop him there to.

"No," Kurt said simply.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "It's Blaine now please, get off my car," he said shoving Kurt slightly trying to get his to move away from the door.

He wasn't expecting a shove back, but when it happened it sent him to the floor his arm being too weak to catch him. He had landed on his stomach with a hiss, luckily he had been able to make most of the impact go into his non damaged arm but he couldn't say that it didn't hurt.

"Damn it, why do I keep hurting you? I'm' really sorry," Kurt squeaked and rushed to him.

Blaine turned over so that he was lying on his back.

"Oh my god," he heard Kurt said and he looked down.

His shirt had come up. Blaine's eyes filled with fear and he pulled his shirt down.

'No no no no, this is not happening, this is not happening,' he thought as the pushed himself off the floor running to his car, unlocking it and jumping it. He didn't even bother to put his seat belt on he just pulled out of his parking space and sped off not looking back. He couldn't look back.

...

The kid gave him a shove, trying to get to his car. He didn't mean to push him back he just wanted to talk to him, he wanted to know why he was so closed off and never talked to anyone, he was glad that he had told him his name though, it was a start.

Blaine stumbled to the ground and hissed as he hit the floor.

"Damn it, why do I keep hurting you? I'm' really sorry," he said his voice going an octave higher than it normally was, that always happened when he got nervous.

He rushed to his side just as he turned over; he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Seeing the bluish purple bruising that lay on the boy's stomach and ribs made him feel sick, he gasped making look down.

Blaine saw what he was looking at and his eyes widened, he pulled down his shirt and jumped up running towards his car, he hadn't even put his seat belt on before he was quickly pulling out of the parking space and speeding off towards the gate.

He had been right, there was definitely something wrong.

He had wanted to chase after him but he had caused enough trouble.

But he did have an idea, he was going to bring his car with him tomorrow and follow him home after school. He had to know that this kid was safe if he ever wanted to be able to sleep again.

...

He couldn't believe that Kurt had seen him, the real him. The weak bruised and beaten little boy that he was. He probably thought that he was pathetic

Tears were running down his face, he had slowed down to the speed limit and had pulled on his seat belt now. He didn't want to be in any more trouble than he was already.

He parked outside his apartment and got out of his car, walking up to the front door. He unlocked it and walked inside.

Walking straight into the kitchen, he notices the fragments of glass that lay all over the floor. There was a note on the table.

_Blaine,_

_Ive gone out, be back tomorrow, the house better be clean when I get home._

_Na_

Blaine sighed with relief more tears running down his face, at least he was going to be alone tonight.

Even though Nathan had broken the glass on purpose so that he had to clean it up, he would be alone while doing it.

He pulled the bin over to where the glass was spread out on the floor and began to pick the pieces up one by one; it would probably take longer that it normally would have due to his stomach. He needed to buy a dust pan and brush for when these incidents occurred, it would make things so much easier.

Though, if he did do that he would have to hide it somewhere where Nathan wouldn't find it, he would think that he was being lazy and looking for the easy way out of doing jobs.

He sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated?

He didn't know what he was going to do about Kurt, what if he told someone? If Nathan found out that he had told anyone about what was happening to him, then he would kill him.

Once he had done with the glass, he walked over to the sofa falling down onto it; he put his head in his hands letting a sob rise up in his throat.

* * *

**I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine pulled into the parking lot again; at least he had actually had a good night sleep. He felt a little refreshed and is stomach was starting to heal and feel a lot better. He had figured out that his body had learned to heal itself a little quicker, not like magically fast but enough so that he would feel better within a few days if he took care.

He parked into his normal spot and looked around for any sight of Kurt; he would do his best to avoid him today. He didn't want to talk about what he had seen.

Once he knew the coast was clear he grabbed his bag and jumped out of the car before locking it. He ran towards the entrance today. His head automatically looking to the floor as he entered the building.

He walked to his locker and retrieved the books that he needed for that morning, keeping an eye on his peripheral vision to make sure that no one was following him.

'So far, so good,' he thought as he started walking to his first class.

….

Kurt drove his car into the parking lot making sure that he parked a fair distance away from Blaine's; he didn't want him to know that he was following him.

He had also decided that he was going to keep his distance so that he didn't have any suspicions that he might follow him home that evening.

His idea made him feel a little like a stalker, even though it was for a good reason. He had barely talked to the kid and he couldn't stop thinking about him, he hadn't slept well last night just thinking about all of the different ways that he could have gotten the marks on his ribs.

He had come up with many theories, from him doing it to himself which was not likely, to him being abused by someone and no one deserved that, no one.

….

Blaine was glad that Kurt had decided to stay away from him, he had seen him a couple of times during the day but he hadn't paid any attention to him. Maybe he had forgotten what he had seen? Or maybe he just didn't care.

Deep down maybe he wanted Kurt to care, for someone to finally realise what was happening to him.

He walked back to his car as the final bell rang, he got into his car hesitating knowing what he was going back home to.

He started the car up and drove towards the gate, he would have stayed in the parking lot all night if he could but he knew that he would have to go back eventually. He was sure that Nathan loved him; he was the only one that would ever love him which is what Nathan told him on a regular basis.

…...

Kurt made sure that he had got let out of class early, he didn't want to miss Blaine for any reason so he had made up an excuse about how he had to leave early for a dentist appointment.

He had sat in his car waiting for Blaine to appear, when he saw him walking toward his car he turned on his engine ready to pull out so that he could driving behind him.

It took a while before he started to towards the gate which worried him a little, but when he did he was ready. He pulled out making sure that he was a couple of cars behind Blaine so he didn't see him.

It worked until they were driving on the small roads which meant they were probably near to where he lived; there weren't many cars around which meant that he just had to hang back a little. He didn't think that Blaine suspected him, and if he did he hadn't shown it.

Finally Blaine pulled into a parking space and he did the same making sure that he parked on the other side of the road and was a fair distance from where Blaine had parked.

He watched as he got out and pulled out his door key, and within a minute he'd disappeared into the house. He got out of his car and walked towards his house stopping when he got to one of his neighbours and sat down against the garden wall out of sight, he hadn't planned this far so he was going to have to wait.

…..

Blaine walked into his apartment; Nathan was sat on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"Hey," he said as he dropped his bag by the door and walked further into the apartment.

"Hi," Nathan replied not looking interested in what he had just said.

Blaine walked over and sat on the sofa next to him. "Where have you been all day?" Nathan said looking over at him taking another swig of his drink.

"I was a school, it's a school day Nate," Blaine said warily.

"Well since I wasn't here last night, I just figured that you would wait for me to come home and maybe skip school for once," he said and he could see the anger in his eyes.

Just lately anything could make him mad; even if he had made his coffee wrong he would get a beating

"_Hey," Blaine greeted Nathan as he came through the front door. _

"_Whatever," he replied and Blaine felt himself shrink. _

"_Do you need a coffee? I can make you one?" Blaine said and after getting his nod of approval he started to buzz around the kitchen making it how he knew that he liked it. _

_He smiled as he carried it over. _

"_Here you go hun, hope it cheers you up," he said only getting a blank stare as the coffee was taken out of his hand. _

_He watched as he took his first sip. But all Nathan did was scrunch up his face. _

"_What the hell is this?" he yelled standing up and turning to him. _

"_I thought that was the way that you liked it, I've watch you make them before," Blaine said backing away slightly as the anger in his eyes. _

"_Well you don't know me very well at all then do you," he stood up throwing the coffee him. _

_Blaine screamed as the coffee burnt his skin and he fell to the ground sobbing. _

"_You're so useless, can't even make a coffee right!" Nathan scoffed and walked off towards the bedroom. _

_As soon as Blaine heard the door slam he ran to the kitchen sink trying to cool some of the places the burned the most, tears running down his face. _

"I'm sorry, it didn't say in your letter that you wanted me to be here when you got home," Blaine said softly, pushing the memory out of his mind. It was like he wanted to hurt him, and it made him feel like he could never do anything right.

"It shouldn't have had to Blaine; maybe if you stop being so selfish and stop thinking about yourself them maybe you would have seen that I wanted you to be here when I got home. You know sometimes I feel like you don't know me at all, you're supposed to love me. I love you Blaine, I'm the only one who will love you so maybe you should be more grateful," Nathan snapped and Blaine looked to the floor and nodded.

"You're right I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"Sorry's not good enough," He yelled throwing his beer bottle across the room. It smashed against the wall the remaining liquid that had been left in the bottle sprayed across the room.

Blaine got up, walking into the kitchen. His heart was beating fast; he collected a cloth and walked into the living room again starting to clean up the shards of glass that were sprawled over the carpet.

"You're really useless aren't you?" Nathan sniggered getting up off the couch.

"Nathan, please you're drunk," Blaine said noticing all of the empty bottles that were randomly place throughout the room.

Nathan walked towards him and he rose to his feet wanting to run.

"Please, Nat-," he was cut off as a fist connected with his jaw. He fell to the ground his hand going straight to his jaw.

He hated it when he went for the face, it was harder to hide and definitely harder to explain.

"I'm going to the pub," Nathan said like nothing had just happened and walked into the kitchen grabbing another bottle of beer from the fridge.

He walked to the front door, looking at him before opening the door.

"See you later love, love you," his words slurred and then he was gone.

Tears ran down his face, he stayed kneeling on the ground.

He heard a noise and the front door opened again, he watched with intent. Had Nathan forgot something?

"Blaine?" The voice was familiar, but it wasn't Nathan.

"Kurt?" He said more tears running down his face.

* * *

**I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kurt wanted to go in as soon as he heard something smash from inside of the apartment but he didn't know if it was safe.

There was no point in getting himself hurt at this point.

He couldn't really hear when was being said, he only heard certain words. Hurtful words, like 'useless' and 'selfish'.

Suddenly he heard the front door opening and he moved climbing into the neighbour's garden hiding from whoever was coming out.

All he knew that the person had been drinking, he could smell it from behind the wall. That's how he knew that it wasn't Blaine.

This meant that he was still inside the house, he waited a minute making sure that the person had gone before coming out walking around the wall and into Blaine's garden moving slowly towards the door.

He listened intently trying to hear if there were was anyone moving around, but there was nothing but silence.

He reached the door, should he knock?

He shook his head and reached for the door knob and started to open the door.

"Blaine?" he called out pushing the door a little further.

"Kurt?" He heard a small sob. He pushed the door full open and rushed inside seeing Blaine kneeling on the floor holding his jaw and tears running down his face.

...

Blaine was relieved for a second, but that slowly turned into anger.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled pushing himself to his feet hand still softly pressed against his jaw where Nathan had hit him.

"I came to see if you were ok and you're not, who the hell was that?" Kurt said moving closer to him but he unintentionally flinched away moving backwards.

"None of your business Kurt, how did you even find where I lived?" He yelled blinking back more tears that threatened to pour over.

He watched as Kurt looked to the floor, almost like he was ashamed.

"I followed you home," Kurt whispered and something inside Blaine snapped.

"You what?!" He yelled raising his voice.

"I'm sorry Blaine; I was just worried about you and I didn't know what to do," Kurt said and Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"You were supposed to do nothing, everyone else did," Blaine said looking to the floor.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Kurt said looking hurt.

"Because I don't need help Kurt," Blaine lied. "Will you please leave now?" He continued gesturing towards the door.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving, you may not be able to admit that you need help but I know you do," Kurt said crossing his arms. God he was stubborn.

He let tears run down his face freely, panic rising in his chest. What if he was still here when Nathan got back?

"Kurt please, you don't understand you have to leave," Blaine said sobbing his heart ached.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said not moving from the spot he was standing.

"Kurt he'll kill me if you don't leave, you'll make it worse," he said and Kurt shuffled uncomfortably at this. "Come with me then, you can stay at my place," Kurt offered and he felt his heart rush with excitement at the thought of leaving.

"I don't know," he said massaging him bruised jaw.

"Please, I can't leave you here and I don't want to make it worse for you," Kurt said tears running down his face.

Blaine choked a laugh. "Kurt, you already have," he said.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt said his face dropping.

"You're the first person to even show that you cared about me, now you're giving me hope that I can finally get out of here but we all know that in the end you'll stop caring and I'll have to come and beg Nathan to take me back and things will go back to the way they were, if not worse," Blaine said spilling all of the thoughts that were on his mind tears dripping from his chin.

"Blaine, is that what you think of me?" Kurt said like what he had just said was the worst thing that he could say to him.

"I don't know what to think," he replied. And he didn't he didn't know the real Kurt Hummel, only the one he sees around the hallway at school muttering to his friends. 'Kurt, with the kind eyes and the respect for everyone. Kurt, would had helped him up when he accidently pushed him down and cared enough to asked if he was ok,' he thought looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Ok, I'll go with you," Blaine said and he almost felt a weight life off of his shoulders.

"You will?" Kurt said relief in his voice.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Just let me get my stuff," he said and walked towards his bedroom. He grabbed a bag from the side of the bed and walked up to the chest of draws and started to pull out his clothes and shoving them into the bag.

He couldn't help imagine Nathans face when he realised that Blaine had gone, he was going to go ballistic. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Once he had all of his clothes he walked into the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and hair gel shoving it in with his clothes. He didn't really have anything else.

He shuffled back into the living room, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

"I'm ready," he said and Kurt shared a small smile.

"Ok let's go," he said and led the way they walked out into the street, he slammed the door behind him hesitating, before following Kurt to his car.

"Do you want to take your car or leave it here," Kurt asked and he looked back at his car.

"I'm going to leave it here, I don't want him looking up and tracking the licence plate," he said and Kurt nodded before unlocking his car allowing for both boys to climb in. Blaine sat in the passenger side seat which felt weird for a second as he was used to driving.

He looked back towards the house once more, his eyes widening when he saw Nathan walking back towards the house.

"Kurt he's coming back, go, but don't make it obvious," he said panic in his voice.

Kurt nodded and pulled out slowly while he shrugged down in his seat so he wasn't he was seen if Nathan came outside again.

He only sat straight again when they got onto the main road and he gave a sigh of relief.

He had just left Nathan.

* * *

**I'll update soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**Thank you to all the people that are following, have favoured and reviewed it means alot! Thanks :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

The car pulled into a drive way, he had his eyes closed but he could hear the stones crunch under the wheels.

The car came to a stop and he felt a hand tap him lightly on the shoulder.

"Blaine we're here," Kurt's said and he opened his eyes.

"Are you sure that your parents are going to be ok with this?" Blaine said not making a move to get out of the car.

"I only have my dad and he's away on business for a couple of weeks, but he won't mind you being here if that's what you mean?" Kurt replied getting out of the car and running to the other side opening it for him.

"Thank you," he said as he jumped out of the car dragging his bag out with him tossing it over his shoulder.

He followed Kurt as he walked to the front door, waiting for him to unlock it before he was guided inside.

Kurt had a nice house, it was well decorated and none of the colours seemed to clash. It was a lot bigger than the apartment that he had been living in but it was nice and snug making it feel like a family home.

"We have a first aid box in the kitchen if you follow me then we can get your face tended to," Kurt smiled and started to walk towards what must have been the kitchen.

But Blaine didn't move staying planted in the same spot. Kurt noticed shortly after he started moving and stopped turning to him.

"Blaine?" He said.

"I don't need first aid I'm fine, this will heal in no time," he said gesturing to his face.

"Blaine are you sure?" Kurt said taking a step towards him.

He didn't know what it was about the step towards him, but it scared him and he moved back a step flinching slightly curing in on himself waiting to be hit, but it never came.

"I'm sorry Blaine, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Kurt said and he looked up watching as Kurt put both his hands in the air trying to show that he wasn't a threat.

He sighed straightening up. "I'm sorry, it's just going to take some time to get used to not getting hit if I do something or say something wrong," he whispered.

"That's ok Blaine, I know it's going to take some time but I'm here for you now, you have nothing to be scared of," he said and he felt himself relax at the kind words.

"Thanks Kurt," he said taking a couple of steps towards him to show him that he wasn't scared of him.

"Do you want me to show you to the guest room?" Kurt said and he nodded. He felt exhausted.

Kurt led him up the wooden staircase, at the top he counted four bedrooms. He was lead to the one at the far end of the corridor.

"This is it," Kurt said opening the door and leading him inside. "If you're hungry or need anything then just come down and ask, I assume you don't want to go to school tomorrow?" He said and Blaine felt his heart jump into his mouth.

"No I want to go to school tomorrow," he begged reaching out his hand.

"Ok," Kurt said but he could tell that he thought that it wasn't a good idea.

"If I don't go then I'll just be sitting here doing nothing, I'll just keep thing about what happened and I'm scared that if I think about it too much then ill end up going back," he explained.

"Oh Blaine, I understand," Kurt said giving him a comforting glance. He knew that he would have given a comforting hand on the shoulder of even a hug if he hadn't reacted the way that he did downstairs, he almost sighed thinking that he had already scared him.

"I think I'm just going to try to get some sleep," Blaine said walking up to the single bed.

Kurt nodded, "Just call if you need anything," he said and turned walking out of the room slowly closing the door behind him.

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor and took of his shoes climbing straight into the bed not bothering to change his clothes.

He closed his eyes tight tears starting to fall down his face, slowly drifting to sleep.

…..

"_Blaine! Blaine!" _

_He opened his eyes and Kurt began to form in his vision._

"_Theres someone here to see you," he said pointing to the bedroom door. _

_He pushed himself into the sitting position, looking at the door._ _His eyes widened, how did he find him?_

"_Kurt, that's Nathan," he said pushing himself further into the back of the bed hoping that he could somehow melt into it. _

"_What?" He said turning to look at the man. _

_Nathan moved forward grabbing Kurt turning him around so Kurt's back was against his stomach. _

"_So is this who you were cheating on me with?" He said shaking Kurt anger and hurt in his eyes._

"_I never cheated on you, let him go," Blaine said getting off the bed slowly moving towards them. _

"_You're a liar Blaine! This is all your fault," Nathan said bringing a knife out of his back pocket plunging it into Kurt's stomach. Nathan let go of Kurt letting him drop uselessly to the floor and running from the room. _

"_NO!" He yelled running to Kurt's side, trying to stop the blood that was now pouring out of his chest. "Kurt, stay with me I'll call an ambulance," he continued going into his pockets searching for his phone. _

"_No," Kurt said grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward whispering into his ear. "This is your fault Blaine; I should have never tried to help you". _

_Blaine's heart broke, Kurt went limp and he felt his whole world fall apart. He laid his forehead on Kurt starting to sob against the non-breathing chest. _

…

"NOOO," he yelled waking up to a dark silent room. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was beating fast.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt said bursting into the room.

Blaine sighed with relief tears falling down his face as he jumped up out of the bed and ran to hug him.

"You're ok," he said into Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine," Kurt replied wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him in closer.

"Will you stay with me for the rest of the night please? I don't want to be alone," he whispered ashamed that he had to ask not to be alone like a child.

"Of course," Kurt said letting him go and leading him back to the bed.

He got into the bed first shuffling over so that there was room for Kurt.

"Do you want me to sleep in the bed with you?" Kurt asked a little shocked.

"Not if you don't want to," Blaine said a little panicked but Kurt shook his head and without another word climbed into the bed with him.

"Do you mind if I hold you? The bed is quite small and I'm afraid that you might fall off," Kurt said and he shook his head.

"Its fine," he said and then he felt arms sliver around his waist. He relaxed into them closing his eyes and it wasn't long before he fell into a now peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Blaine woke up Kurt's arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist, his stomach ached with pain.

"Kurt," he said trying to wake him up.

Kurt moved in his sleep tightening his grip. "Kurt! Please wake up," he said as the pain got more intense.

Kurt opened his eyes, them going wide when he noticed what he was doing throwing himself off him, resulting in his toppling off the bed taking the sheets with him.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he fell.

"Kurt, are you ok?" he said looking over the edge of the bed a Kurt lying on the floor tangled in the sheets.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice how tight I was holding you," he said.

"It's ok Kurt," he said putting his hand out and helping him up. "You didn't mean to".

"How is your stomach?" he asked and Blaine could tell that he was nervous.

"Its fine, it just hurts a little when a lot of pressure is put on it," he assured but it didn't make Kurt any more relaxed than he was.

"Are you sure you want to go to school? I can stay home with you for a couple of days if that's what you want?" Kurt suggested. Blaine thought about it for a minute.

"I'll be ok," he said.

…..

Kurt didn't know what to say, he couldn't force Blaine to stay at home but he knew it would have been the best thing to do.

They both got ready and just before they were about to leave he turned to Blaine once more.

"Blaine if at any time during the day you want to come home then come find me and we'll leave, I'll also give you a key," he said getting the one that he had made up out of his back pocket and handing it to Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine said taking the key and he smiled.

They walked out of the house and headed off towards the school.

…

He was nervous, maybe it was the fact that he was walking into school with Kurt? People were probably going to ask questions.

They walked into the gate of the school; there weren't many people there at this time they had decided to get there early just in case he had changed his mind.

They were walking towards the entrance to the school when he felt eyes on him, he turned seeing Nathan sitting in the place where he normally parked.

"Kurt, I can't do this, let's go back," he said pushing Kurt getting him to walk back in the direction of the gate.

"BLAINE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! ILL FIND YOU!" He said running towards them.

He grabbed Kurt's arm and the broke out into a sprint, running as fast as they could back towards Kurt's house. He couldn't let Kurt get hurt, not like in his dream. He turned to look at him.

"Kurt, keep running I promise I'll be fine. I'm going to break off, he'll run after me I don't want him to find out where you live and I can't let you get hurt," he said watching as Kurt's eyes went wide.

"No Blaine," he said but he just gave him a sad smile before splitting off running off down a different street. As planned Nathan ignored Kurt and chased him.

His chest was burning; he had to find somewhere to hide.

"Blaine stop!" Nathan yelled after him but he didn't stop ignoring the words.

He looked over his shoulder seeing that Nathan was catching up with him. Panicking he turned off into a different street hoping to confuse him; unfortunately it didn't and only helped him get closer to him.

He was going to get caught, he knew it. Giving up he stopped turning to Nathan.

"Leave me alone please!" he yelled as Nathan stormed towards him.

"You know what?" Nathan said closing the gap between them grabbing him by the shirt. "I don't need you; you're the one that needs me. You think that guy that you're with now is going to put up with you for as long as I have, he's going to kick you out on your ass within the next two weeks and you're going to come back to me begging for me to take you back," he continued throwing him to the concrete floor.

He hit the floor with a thump and whimpered, not just at the pain but at the words that Nathan had said to him.

"He wouldn't do that to me," he said and Nathan towered over him.

"You're useless Blaine, why don't you understand that? You don't have friends and your parents didn't even want you, why do you think that guy will want you?" Nathan said throwing a punch hitting him in the face. He felt his lip split and blood run down his chin.

He started to cry, were the words true?

Nathan smiled, satisfied with the damage he had done. "See you when you're begging at my feet Blaine," he said smug before turning walking back down the way they had come.

Blaine waited on the floor until he saw Nathan turn the corner disappearing out of sight before he pushed himself to his feet. The street was abandoned; there hadn't been anyone to see what had just happened. He ran his hand through his hair before making his way back to Kurt's.

…..

He shouldn't have let Blaine run a different way, or he should have followed him.

What if he didn't make it back to the house? What if that psycho does something to him?

He had taken to pacing in the living room, he couldn't sit down. He couldn't keep still he was so anxious about what was happening.

Tears were running down his face.

After ten more minutes of waiting he got out his phone with the intention of ringing the police but he heard the sound of crunching stones in the driveway.

Blaine? He ran towards the door.

…...

It didn't take long before he was standing in Kurt's driveway; he walked up to the door slowly. The door opened before he could knock and arms grabbed him pulling him into a hug.

"Thank god," Kurt said and he could tell that he was crying.

Kurt pulled away looking at his face. "Oh my god, he caught you didn't he?" Kurt said another rush of tears running down his face as he led him into the house.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you run off," Kurt said and Blaine hushed him.

"I'm ok and it was the best thing to do. You know it, I know it," he said with a shrug.

"You took so long, I thought that he had done something horrible to you, I thought…" Kurt stopped.

Blaine pulled him into a hug; someone who he hardly trusted had become the person that he most trusted in the matter of a few days.

He wasn't sure if what Nathan had said was going to come true and he hoped not but right now he was happy in the comfort of Kurt.

* * *

**I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

For the next couple of days Kurt stayed at home, making sure that Blaine was ok. He slept through a lot of it, waking up a few times reeling from a nightmare. Kurt was at his side every time assuring that he was ok and that he was safe.

He looked so vulnerable when he slept and even though he had only known him for about a week he wanted to be able to protect him.

He walked into where the bedroom where Blaine was sleeping, he was shuffling uncomfortably in the bed.

"Blaine?" he walked up to the bed trying to wake him up for the nightmare that he must have been having. "Blaine," he said again a little louder.

Blaine opened his eyes starting to breathe heavily. "Kurt?" He said tears appearing in the boys eyes.

"I'm here," he said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Why won't the nightmares go away?" Blaine sobbed and he moved closer putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, what are they about?" He asked trying to take his hand away but Blaine grabbed it holding it in his.

"They always start with Nathan finding me and always end with, with you dying," Blaine said multiple tears running down his face.

"Me? Oh Blaine, I'm not going anywhere," he said stroking his thumb on Blaine's hand.

"Thank you for staying with me, I don't think I would have been able to do this on my own," Blaine said. He had stopped crying now and had calmed down but still had a tight grip on his hand.

"It's fine Blaine; you don't need to be scared any more," Kurt comforted him and Blaine nodded.

…

Blaine had never felt so safe than when he was with Kurt. But he couldn't help but think that when Kurt was with him, he was safe at all.

The nightmares that he was having were getting more intense, more bloody.

His relief increase when he woke and Kurt was at his side making sure that he was ok.

He was still holding onto his hand tight when Kurt asked the question that he had been dreading to hear.

"So I was thinking, maybe you should report him," Kurt suggested and Blaine's eyes widened.

"No, no we can't do that," he said shaking his head frantically. Nathan would not take well to be told on.

"Blai-" Kurt started but he cut him off.

"He wouldn't go away for long enough, he get out on good behaviour and he will come after me… and you," he said thinking off the day when he would get out and come knocking on the door for revenge.

"Ok," Kurt whispered seeing how desperate he really was. "We'll leave it, but I swear if he even lays one finger on you again I'll do anything that it takes to get him put away," Kurt's said and the seriousness in his voice scared him a little.

"Why do you care so much Kurt? That's what I don't understand," he said. He was so confused at why he had bothered to try and help him in the first place.

"I didn't know why then I did it and I don't know why now, but I'm glad that I did and I'm glad that I do," Kurt said with a smile.

"I don't think anyone's ever really cared about me," he said pushing the covers off of his legs.

"I'm sure that they have Blaine, I haven't known you very long and I'm finding it pretty easy," Kurt replied and his heart skipped a beat.

"I care about you too," he said a smile pulling on the edges of his mouth feeling happy to say it.

"You do?" Kurt choked on his words.

"Yes, is that not ok? I'm sorry," Blaine said bowing his head.

"No, it absolutely fine Blaine," Kurt said and he felt his head being lifted by soft hands until he was looking into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

He moved forward capturing Kurt's lips on his; they were soft and delicate as they started to kiss back. It was like nothing that he had had with Nathan, it was beautiful.

Kurt backed away first a little shocked at what had just happened. Blaine's heart dropped. Why had he done that? He jumped out of the bed.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Blaine, stop freaking out," Kurt's said and he could see him walking towards him.

"No please," he said feeling his stomach lurch and he fell to the floor curing up into a ball.

He felt Kurt kneel down next to him and he turned to face him, uncurling slightly trying to breathe. He had said that he wouldn't hurt him.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked and he nodded tears sliding down his face.

"I'm sorry," he repeated but Kurt just hushed him and shook his head.

"It's ok, I'm not going to lie, I kind of liked it," Kurt said standing and walking to the before running his hands through his hair. "A lot".

Blaine was speechless, only being able to scoop up a couple of words. "You did?"

Kurt nodded looking towards him.

"I-I Can't, if Nathan found out…" Blaine said stumbling to get up.

"It's ok Blaine, I'm not going to ask you to be my boyfriend of anything," Kurt said and Blaine's heart sunk a little.

_Worthless. Useless. Why would that guy want you? See you when you're begging at my feet Blaine. _

Nathan's words burned in his head, making him realise that he wasn't good enough for Kurt and he never would be.

"I know," he whispered his understanding.

…..

Damn it, had he just ruined the chance to ever be with Blaine? Because that's not that he wanted, he just wanted the chance for Blaine to heal a little before he started dating again.

The kiss had been amazing; he hadn't expected it to be as good as it had been.

He though Blaine was cute, hot even, but he didn't think that he would feel the same way. The way that his face had fallen when he said that he wasn't going to ask him to be his boyfriend had broken his heart.

After all he had been though he didn't want to scare him away. But he did like Blaine a lot and he wanted to be with him at some point if that was what he wanted.

He had to make it right, he needed to make Blaine his, but he had to make sure that Blaine was ready.

* * *

**I'll update soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was a week before Blaine felt ready to go back to school, and even then he looked nervous.

Kurt had started to feel like the more time that he spent with Blaine the more he liked him and his feelings were starting to swell in his stomach bursting to come out.

The walked out of the house and started towards the school. He looked at Blaine who still had a lot of worry in his expression.

"You're going to be fine Blaine," he said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back. "When we get to school you don't have to hang out with me," he said and his stomach dropped.

"Blaine, I want to hang out with you," he replied and Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Wont your friends start asking questions?" Blaine said.

"Well, if they have a problem with you then they have a problem with me," he said. He meant every word, he had friends but be had never felt so close to someone like he felt with Blaine, not that he would tell him.

"You don't have to do that, I have been alone for the whole of high school, I think that I can handle it now and besides I get to come home to a safe house to someone who I actually care about and who cares about me," Blaine shrugged.

"Why were you alone all of the time?" he asked.

"Because I was scared of bringing someone into my mess," Blaine admitted and then laughed a little before saying, "But I guess that didn't work anyway did it".

Kurt smirked. "Nope, but I do though".

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I care about you a lot," he said putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"And for the first time in my life I actually believe you," Blaine replied putting his hand over his.

They walked side by side into the school gates, ignoring the looks that they were getting. He wasn't sure if people had a problem that he was gay, he had never really flaunted it and he only told people that he trusted.

They walked into the building and headed towards Blaine's locker as it was the closest. He stood next to him while he collected the books that he needed.

"So what do you have first?" He asked.

"I have English, you?" Blaine replied pulling out his English book and shoving it into his bag.

"Math, do you want to swap?" Kurt laughed. And Blaine shook his head with a smirk.

"No thank you," Blaine smiled. His smile made his heart flutter.

"Kurt," he heard someone yell from behind him. He turned seeing Rachel and Tina hanging down the hall.

"Blaine I'll walk you to class if you want but I need to just talk to these guys for a moment," he said and Blaine nodded another smile sped across his face and another flutter in his stomach. "Wait here I'll be back in a minute". Blaine gave another nod and he turned walking towards them.

"Hey," he said.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" Rachel said taking a glance at Blaine. No hello? This is going to go well, he sighed.

"We just banged into each other and started talking, he's nice," he replied.

"He's a nobody, no one ever talks to him," Tina added.

"You don't know him Tina," he argued getting a little angry.

"Nobody does, Kurt I just don't want you to give up all of the reputation you have built for yourself," Rachel said and he scoffed.

"That never really mattered to me Rachel, none of it did," he said and Rachel gave him a look like he had slapped her.

"So you would choose him over us?" Rachel said and his stomach clenched thinking it over.

"If hanging out with him meant that you would stop talking to me then yes, yes I would because he would never make me choose, he even said that it would be ok if I didn't talk to him at school because he was scared that I would lose my reputation. But. I. Don't. Care," he ranted.

"See he doesn't mind if you don't talk to him, just come with us we're heading to class now," Rachel said looking at him like he was the crazy one.

"No I'm walking to class with Blaine," Kurt said.

"You have one more chance Kurt, come on just come with us, he'll be fine he's been alone for most of high school anyway," Rachel said linking her arm in Tina's.

"Just go," Kurt whispered rage sweeping over his body.

"Fine then, bye Kurt," Rachel said and walked away in the other direction Tina following.

He turned back to Blaine who was staring at him sadly; he must have heard what they were saying. He didn't know how loud they were talking and hadn't even noticed that the bell had gone and everyone had left the corridor.

He walked up to him taking a shaky breath. "Ready?" He asked stopping next to him.

"Kurt…" Blaine replied but he just shook his head.

"Let's talk about it later," Kurt sent a smile his way. Blaine nodded once more and they started to walk to his first lesson.

"Thank you for stick up for me though," he said running a guilty hand through his curls.

…..

He didn't mean to overhear the conversation that Kurt was having with his friends but the bell went, everyone left and the it was quiet the conversation became clear.

The way that Kurt stuck up for him made his heart ache, he really liked Kurt. More than he had ever liked Nathan which made it feel strange.

He didn't want Kurt to give up his friends just to hang around with him.

When he looked back a week ago, he had been a mess. Kurt had managed to start to fix parts of himself that he had never thought that could be fixed and he was so grateful.

And sitting in English looking at the clock he knew that at some point he wanted to be with Kurt, he wasn't sure if he liked him back but he wanted a chance.

He wanted to make Kurt his, but first he needed to make sure that Kurt felt the same.

* * *

**I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

The bell rang for the end of the day and Blaine met Kurt at the entrance. They had met at lunch and had sat alone at the table in the corner of the cafeteria talking and laughing about the lessons that they had had.

It had felt a little strange going from no one talking to him to having a best friend.

Kurt came out from entrance, smiling when he saw him and walked towards him.

"Hey," he said and Kurt reached him.

"Hey," Kurt replied as they turned and started to walk back towards the gate. It didn't take long to walk home and soon they were sitting on Kurt's sofa.

"I want to talk about what happened earlier today," he said and Kurt sighed.

"It's not a big deal Blaine," Kurt replied shuffling uncomfortably next to him.

"It is to me, I don't want you to give up the friends you have made just because of me," he whined. He just felt so bad that he was the one that made him fall out with his friends.

"Blaine, if they don't want me to talk to you then they are not friends," Kurt argued back.

"Well maybe its best that you don't talk to me at school," he said feeling a little anxious at all the yelling even though he knew that Kurt would never hit him the fear was still there.

"Why do you keep pushing me away Blaine, I want to hang out and talk to you," Kurt said.

He felt something inside him snap.

"Because I'm not worth it Kurt, if you spend all of your time with me then you'll end up getting bored of me, you'll get sick of me and then I'll have to leave and Nathan will end up being the one who's right," he said. He would never go willingly back to Nathan but if he was asked to leave here he wouldn't have anywhere else to go.

"I couldn't get bored of you Blaine, you're a person not a hobby," he said. "And what do you mean when you say 'Nathan will end up being the one who's right'? What did he say to you?" Kurt said pure anger flashing in his eyes making him shrink.

"It doesn't matter," he said wanting to make him calm down a little only to make it worse.

"Yes it does, it was when he chased after you that time wasn't it," Kurt said and he felt him take hold of his hand.

He nodded, he had wanted to tell him what had happened a while back so that it would get off his conscience but he had been afraid of what Kurt might say.

"He said that I you would get sick of me like my friends and parents had and that once you kicked me out that I would be back begging at his feet asking him to take me back, the last thing he said to me before he left was 'See you when you're begging at my feet Blaine,'" he said Nathan's voice ringing in his ear as he repeated the line he had said as he walked away leaving him on the ground.

Tears were running down his face not just at the words but at the weight coming off his shoulders as he said them.

"Blaine, I'm never going to kick you out and I'll never let you go back to him even if you want to or not. You mean too much to me," Kurt said and he looked up into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Kurt moved forward placing his lips on his, at first he thought that he might be dreaming. But it felt so real.

He moved forward deepening the kiss letting Kurt run his hands through his hair and pull him closer.

The kissed passionately until Kurt needed to pull away for breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Kurt said between breaths smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that," Blaine replied grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I really like you Blaine and I can't not talk to you just because other people don't like it. When you're happy and ready then I want to talk about maybe being together, I mean you don't have to and I know it's not been that long since you left Nathan but you make me so happy," Kurt said and he was speechless.

"Kurt, are you serious?" He said thinking that this may be a cruel joke.

Kurt nodded. "Never been more serious," he replied and he felt tears of happiness slide down his face. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry," Kurt said wiping the tears off his face with his thumb.

"Kurt I'm ready," Blaine said pulling him into another kiss not wanting to ever be apart again.

"You are?" Kurt said between kisses.

"Yes," Blaine said pulling apart looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad, I'm not sure how much longer I could have waited until I could call you mine," Kurt said and he smiled.

"So you're my boyfriend now?" Blaine giggled. He couldn't believe that he could get someone as beautiful and as kind as Kurt.

"If you're ok with that?" Kurt said and he nodded frantically. "Then yes, I'm your boyfriend".

He smiled again before moving in to kiss one another.

This could possibly be the best day of his life.

….

Did Blaine just become his boyfriend? He couldn't believe it. Something that he had wanted had come true and it was perfect. Blaine was perfect.

He kept getting the urge to kiss his beautiful lips and run his hand through his curls just keeping his close. Promising that he would never hurt him and that he would keep him safe no matter what.

"You're sure about this? You don't think that it's too soon?" He said making sure that Blaine was absolutely comfortable with the situation.

"Of course I'm sure, are you?" Blaine said.

"Yes," he smiled.

He didn't think he's ever been as sure in his life than he did right now.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

Blaine woke up with his arms around his boyfriend's waist; he had noticed that whenever he slept with Kurt that he didn't seem to have nightmares. It just made it feel like they were meant to be.

Kurt looked beautiful when he slept; he moved one of his hands and brushed Kurt's hair away from his face. Kurt groaned slightly and opened his eyes smiling when he saw him.

His stomach turned to butterflies at his smile; he swore that he could melt by just looking at it.

"Morning," Kurt said and Blaine stomach churned at his morning voice.

"Morning to you too," he smiled leaning down giving him a peck on the lips.

"You ready to go to school hun?" Kurt asked and he groaned hiding his head in his pillow.

Kurt laughed pulling him closer starting to kiss his neck.

"We have to go, my dad will be annoyed with the amount of time off that I've had already if he finds out," Kurt said between kisses.

"I know, I just love lying in bed with you," Blaine whined.

"Me too, but we have to go, come on," Kurt smirked and let go of Blaine before climbing out of bed.

He waited a minute before dragging himself out of bed after him.

….

Sleeping in the same bed as Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him was amazingly good.

He felt so lucky that he had been able to save Blaine before it had been too late. He didn't even want to think what the rest of his life would have been like if he hadn't have stepped in. He just had to hold him tight and be glad that he did.

He walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Blaine, are you ready," he yelled.

"Coming," he heard his answer and then the thumping sound of him running down the stairs. He came into the room with his bag on his back ready to go.

"You look adorable," he commented as they walked towards the front door. He watched as Blaine blushed and he smiled.

"You're adorabler," Blaine said and the both broke out into laughter. "That's not even a word Blaine," he said and Blaine shrugged.

"It is now," he giggled.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand?" He asked.

"You sure?" He replied.

"I want to be proud of us and I also want to flaunt my beautiful boyfriend," he said reaching for Blaine's hand.

Blaine allowed him to take his hand and they walked towards the school.

…

He was nervous about walking into school with his hands in Kurt's, he didn't want to bring unwanted attention themselves, but he also wanted to stand proud.

As they walked into the gate people were already starting to give them dirty looks. He felt Kurt squeeze them.

"Ignore them, they can't take away what we have," Kurt whispered to him giving him a playful nudge making him smile. He could always make him smile.

They made it to the entrance of the school and then carried on walking towards his locker hand in hand.

"I didn't know you were a queer Hummel," a voice from behind him said and they turned to see one of the jocks leaning up against a locker.

"Leave it," Kurt said tightening his grip on his hand.

"I got dressed in the locker room with you, you better not have had a look at my junk," the jock spat as he walked past giving Kurt a nudge on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Kurt just nodded his head.

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled though he could see that the words had hurt him.

They rest of the day went pretty slow; everyone gave them dirty looks as they past. He had gone from not being noticed at all to what seemed like the most noticed, but it wasn't a good thing.

….

Kurt walked down the hallway clinging onto his bag, it was the end of the day now and everyone was flooding down the hallway wanting to get home.

He had gotten his first detention; a boy walked past his chair and fell, claiming that he had tripped him he had ended up with a detention.

He walked out of the entrance to the school meeting Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said as he neared him.

"Hi, you can walk home without me if you want, I got a detention," he said a little ashamed of himself even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Blaine said running a comforting hand down his arm.

"I didn't do anything, someone fell next to me and said I tripped them," he said annoyed.

"What the hell, didn't you complain?" he asked.

"I tried, but I doesn't matter I'll be ok," he said putting on a fake smile.

"Ok, well I'll meet you back at your house then," he said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked and Blaine nodded.

He smiled leaning in giving him a kiss on the lips before waving good-bye and heading back into the school.

…

It was weird walking home without Kurt beside him, he walked with a quickened pace reaching Kurt's house in no time.

Once he was inside he walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass, he was about to fill it up with water when there was a loud knock on the door.

He walked towards the door; Kurt must have gotten off early. Which was fair enough considering that he didn't do anything.

He opened the door. "I thou-," he started pausing when he saw who it really was.

He tried to slam the door but he got there first sticking his foot in the door and the prising it open. He gave up and started too walked backwards into the house.

"Nathan please, what do you want?" He asked terrified as the man gained on him punching him in the face.

He fell to the floor the glass in his hands breaking into pieces, his face stung but he ignored it turning over onto his back.

"I want you back Blaine," he heard before there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kurt was on his way home, walking a little fast than usual as he didn't want to leave Blaine at home alone for too long.

It's stupid that he had gotten that detention, he hadn't done anything, well other than be himself.

He reached his front garden and started walking towards the front door, pausing for a second when he saw that it was slightly open.

He reached it pushing it open slightly. "Blaine?" He called as he stepped through the door.

Nothing. His heart started to race. Where was he?

He slowly walked through into the living room, gasping in shock at what he saw. Blaine was on the floor with shattered glass around him, unconscious.

"Blaine!" He yelled quickly moving to his side. "Baby wake up," he cried shaking him slightly; he had blood running down his forehead.

Blaine groaned a little, opening his eyes slightly.

"You have to run Kurt," Blaine slurred but he just shook his head.

"What's wrong? Who did this to you? Nathan?" He asked a hand on Blaine shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Is this the guy that's taken my boyfriend?" A voice said and he turned just in time to see Nathan appearing from the Kitchen.

Rage overwhelmed him.

"He is NOT your boyfriend!" He yelled putting a protective arm around Blaine who was trying his hardest to stay awake.

"Oh but he is, and he always will be," Nathan said moving towards him.

He was uncomfortable about how close he was getting but there was no way that he was going to leave Blaine.

"He never loved you, he was only ever scared of you, that's not love," he yelled.

Nathan threw a punch at him hitting him in the face. He fell backwards letting go of Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine slurred.

"I'm ok," Kurt assured him wiping the blood off of his split lip.

Nathan laughed. "You won't be when I'm done with you," he jeered moving in on him again.

"No," Blaine whimpered trying to get up.

"Blaine, just stay still," Kurt said as Nathan grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall. He grunted as he hit the wall knocking the wind out of him.

"Why do you want him anyway? He's worthless, nothing," Nathan said with his teeth clenched.

"He means everything to me and if you think he's so worthless then why do you want him back? Why can't you just leave us alone?" He said and he could feel tears running down his face.

Nathan threw him to the floor, before beginning to kick him in the stomach. He had never felt pain like this, not even when he was told that his mother had died.

He could hear Blaine's protests but it wasn't clear.

Nathan stopped and he looked up at him. "Blaine's mine," he said before he gave him one last kick to the head. His eyes were fuzzy and he was fighting the darkness that was threatening to take him.

He managed to stay awake, only because he couldn't leave Blaine alone with this psycho. But he felt helpless he couldn't remember how to move and his brain was in a daze.

….

He could stop sobbing, Kurt was almost unconscious and after the kick to the head he didn't know how he held on, he was just so strong.

His head was becoming clearer and though his head was throbbing he could understand what was happening a little more.

Nathan walked up to him getting in his knees. "Blaine honey it's time to leave, I just wanted to teach this guy a lesson, you're mine," Nathan said and wrapped his hands under his arms trying to lift him.

"No, Nathan stop," Blaine said trying to push him away. He could hear Kurt groaning wanting to do anything to stop Nathan from taking him, but there was nothing that he could do.

"Blaine, stop struggling," Nathan yelled slapping him across the face. His face started to sting and his whole world shook from the wound on his head being shaken.

"Leave me alone, get off me," he yelled fighting a little more.

"I thought you loved me Blaine? I love you, we can be together and I promise it will be better," Nathan said running a hand over his cheek.

"I don't love you Nathan," Blaine spat and Nathan let go off him standing up anger in his eyes.

"What the fuck! You're useless, no-one else will ever love you Blaine," he said giving a swift kick to the stomach. He curled in on himself hugging his knees.

"You're lying, I love him," Kurt said pushing himself up so he was sitting against the wall. He had blood dripping down his face and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

His stomach clenched. Kurt loved him?

"Well that's got to change doesn't it," Nathan said running into the kitchen before returning shortly a large kitchen knife in his hand.

"Don't! Please I'll go with you! I promise, please," Blaine begged as Nathan approached Kurt.

Nothing was going to stop him. He looked around seeing a large vase that was sat on the table in the middle of the room.

He pushed himself off the floor and moved grabbing it.

"He's going to die and then were going to go home and pretend this whole thing never happened," Nathan said fortunately not turning to look at him.

Nathan closed in on Kurt raising his knife. Kurt looked terrified.

He walked quickly towards Nathan raising the vase before bringing it down hard on his head. The vase smashed and Nathan fell to the floor screaming out.

Blood started to pool out of him.

"He landed on the knife," Kurt said crawling away from Nathan heading towards him.

He sat on the floor his head hurting too much to be able to stand any longer.

"We have to call the police and an ambulance," Blaine said lying down on the carpet.

He was so tired.

"Blaine, you have to stay awake," Kurt said and he felt him touch him arm.

"Tired…," he mumbled. All he wanted to know that Kurt was safe and now that he was he was finding it harder to stay awake and he drifted into the darkness.

….

Blaine went limp and he started to sob, trying to find his phone. He got up and ran into the kitchen grabbing the home phone before calling an ambulance. He hadn't wanted to mention Nathan but no matter what he had done he didn't want him to die though, there was a big chance that he was a goner.

After, he ran back into the living room and fell to the floor scooping Blaine up into him arms rocking him and whispering that everything was going to be ok in his ear.

Everything had to be ok.

Blaine had to be ok.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

Kurt had been waiting in the waiting room for a couple of hours now, they had cleaned him up and told him to go home and take it easy but he wasn't going anywhere until he saw Blaine.

He had asked the nurses how he was several times but they wouldn't tell him anything.

He was worried. Why was it taking so long?

Finally a nurse walked into the waiting room looking around. "Blaine Anderson?" He asked and he stood up fast making his way towards him.

"Is he ok?" He asked wrapping his arms around himself.

"He got hit in the head pretty hard and we had to control some swelling but he's going to be fine and there shouldn't be any brain damage but we will find out more when he wakes up, you can see him if you want, he will wake up soon it might be good if he saw a familiar face," the doctor said and he nodded before following the doctor.

He was led down a bright white corridor, stopping at the door at the far end of the corridor.

"Just call if you need anything," the man said giving him a small smile before walking back up the hallway.

Kurt took a minute before putting his hand on the door handle, opening the door slowly and walking inside.

He almost cried at the site of him, he had a bandage round his head and cuts and bruises showing littered on the showing skin that he could see.

He walked up to the bed, looking down at him.

He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. He wanted to tell him properly how much he meant to him.

He put his hand on his cheek stroking it softly.

"I love you Blaine," he whispered leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

He took hold of Blaine's hand and sat in the chair that was sat next to the bed, tears starting to run down his face.

"I love you too," a small voice choked out and he looked up at Blaine in shock. He was trying to open his eyes.

"It's ok honey you can keep them closed," he said lightly squeezing his hand.

"I want to see you," he whined squeezing his hand back. He managed to open his eyes the second time and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about your face," he said and he shook his head.

"None of this was your fault, none of it," he said picking up the water that was on the bed side table and handed it to Blaine.

"Thanks," he said taking a few sips before sitting it back on the table.

"We're going to be ok right?" Blaine asked tightening his grip on his hand.

"Of course, we're going to get through this together," Kurt said.

"So what happened to Nathan?" Blaine asked fear growing back into his eyes.

"He's dead Blaine, he didn't make it," Kurt assured him.

He hadn't expected what happened, but right when he said it Blaine burst into tears.

"Oh Blaine, are you ok?" He said pulling him into a hug. Blaine pulled him closer clinging onto him.

"I'm free," he sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. Tears started to roll down his face at that.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again Blaine," Kurt whispered kissing him on the temple.

"I love you so much," Blaine said pulling him in tighter. "I love you too," he replied rubbing his back.

He felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket and he pulled away from Blaine.

"Is it ok if I take this hunny?" he asked and Blaine nodded. He walked out into the hallway before he answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Kurt?"

"Dad! Hi, are you ok?" Kurt asked his father's voice was shaky.

"Not really, I just came home to find blood staining the carpet and you nowhere to be found, what the hell happened?" He could tell that his dad was in tears.

"I'm so sorry dad, I should have called you. A lot of things have gone on since you left," Kurt said in tears himself.

He told him what had happened from the start, having to pause at some points to stop himself from sobbing and shaking.

"I really love him dad," he said wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"It sounds like it, I wish you would have told me this earlier, tell Blaine that he can stay with us for as long as he wants," Burt said and he smiled.

"Thank you so much dad, he has nowhere else to go," Kurt whispered.

"I'm now coming to the hospital, see you in a bit buddy, I love you," his dad said.

"I love you too," he replied before hanging up the phone.

He walked back into Blaine room; he could tell that he was having trouble staying awake. The doctor had been in the room checking on him while he was on the phone and he had sat up further him his bed.

"That was my dad, he came home today and found the house in the state that we left it in," Kurt said walking up the chair that sat by the bed and slumped down into it before taking Blaine's hand again.

"What did he say?" Blaine said nervously.

"I told him everything, and he said you can stay for as long as you want," Kurt said.

Blaine slumped back on the bed in relief giving a sigh.

"Thank you Kurt, for everything," he said and Kurt felt himself turning red.

"You don't need to thank me," he said rubbing his thumb on the top of Blaine's hand.

"I feel like I'm going to need to for the rest of my life, considering what you've done for me," Blaine laughed.

"You can just make it up to me in cuddles?" Kurt said and they both giggled.

"Ok, climb in," Blaine giggled moving over.

"Really?" He asked scared that he might hurt him.

"Come on, it will be fine," Blaine smiled and he nodded. "Ok," he said standing.

He climbed into the bed next to him slowly, lying down. Blaine wrapped his arms around him softly and laid his head on his chest.

"Are you comfy?" Blaine asked and he smiled again. "Yeah".

"Good because I'm sleepy," Blaine laughed.

He giggled and pulled him into a kiss before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I'll update soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

"Kurt".

Kurt's eyes blinked open his lids feeling heavy from sleep. He could hear his name being called but his mind was too foggy to figure out who the voice belonged too.

He could feel Blaine still sleeping quietly on his chest, ruling him out.

He looked around the room his heart skipping a beat when he saw his dad standing at the end of the bed.

"Dad?" He said not moving not wanting to wake Blaine.

"Kurt, your face…" his dad said moving around the bed towards him.

He had forgotten that his face was a bit of a mess, it had been the last thing on his mind.

"I'm fine," he said as Blaine started to shuffle his eyes opening. He took one look at his dad and his eyes grew wide with fear unwrapping his arms from his chest and moving as far away from him on the bed as he could.

His dad moved forward running his hand on one of/ the cuts on his face.

"Damn it Kurt," he whispered almost in tears. He didn't even acknowledge that Blaine was there.

"Sir, I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen, I wanted to help him so bad but I couldn't," Blaine said frantically tears running down his face.

Kurt took his arms pulling him towards him hugging him.

"Blaine, I don't know what you're talking about, you saved my life," he said stroking his curls.

"Blaine, call me Burt and I know what you did for my son and I'm grateful," Burt said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder but he flinched away from it. Burt backed away a little.

"It's ok dad, you're just going to have give him time," he said rubbing Blaine on the back slowly calming him.

"I spoke to the doctor outside and he said that Blaine can be released, I just have to sign him out," Burt said.

"Ok, thank you so much for this dad," he said and Burt nodded with a small smile.

"I don't like the circumstances but I know love when I see it, I'm going to go sign some papers," he said and turned towards the door before walking and disappearing out of it.

A few minutes later a couple of police officers walked through the doors.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?" they asked walking further into the room.

"Yeah," Kurt replied sitting up.

"Were here to hear your statements," one said he was hugging a note-book in his arms.

For the next ten minutes both of them explained what had happened, trying to explain that they never wanted to kill Nathan and that it was in self-defense.

"Ok, well I don't think that charges will be brought against you as it was self-defense and the thing that killed Nathan was a knife that didn't have any of your prints on it, however we will have to follow-up what happened, so we might be back to ask more questions depending on how everything goes," the man said scribbling something down in his note-book.

Both of the boys nodded and the police officers gave them both sad smiles before they left.

A couple of minutes after the police officers left his dad came back in, and before long they were ready to go home.

….

Kurt's dad seemed nice but he couldn't seem to settle when he was around. They had gotten back to Kurt's house a couple of hours ago and he and Kurt were lying down on his bed.

He had his head on Kurt's chest, listening to his heartbeat while Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. Avoiding the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead.

"My dad likes you by the way Blaine, you don't have to be scared of him. I know it's hard but I promise you that he won't hurt you," Kurt said to him and he sighed.

"I know, it's just," he started sitting up so he could look Kurt in the eyes. "Some of us don't have dads like yours, once I came out to my dad he beat me and threw me out, it just scares me that's all".

"Blaine I'm sorry," Kurt sighed pulling him into a kiss.

"It's not your fault, I just need you to understand that it's going to take a while for me to be comfortable, but I also want you to understand how grateful I am that you and your dad are taking me in at all," he said laying his head back on Kurt's chest.

He felt Kurt wrap his arms around him tightly kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you," he heard Kurt whisper sending a shiver down his spine.

"I love you too," he replied cuddling up to him.

He didn't have a clue where he would be right now if Kurt hadn't helped him get away from Nathan, or even if he would have still been alive. There were times that Nathan was beating him and he wasn't sure if this would be the time that he went too far.

He buried his head into Kurt's chest at the thought, the closeness made him feel safe. He hadn't felt this way before, he wasn't sure that he would ever feel this way again.

There were still people downstairs clearing the mess that was left, the carpet was being taken up and replaced by a new one. He hadn't gone into the living room, they both had come straight upstairs he didn't want to see Nathans blood.

"You know I'm not going to be allowed to just live here; they will take me into care unless Burt gets custody," he said.

"I know, it shouldn't be that hard should it?" Kurt let go of him so that they could look at each other.

"It depends, no one ever knew that I was living with Nathan but now that the police are involved with this they might notice. Also, you might need my parent's signature to get custody as I'm still legally their son and I'm telling you that they are good at putting up a front, they will fight," he said sadly.

"What do you mean they'll fight?" Kurt said sitting up making Blaine do the same.

He knew that his parents knew what was happening to him while he was with Nathan; they had met him briefly when he had gone back trying to get them to forgive him for whatever he had done. They had seen the bruises but they never cared, they only care if he was happy because they didn't think that he deserved to be.

"I mean I know them well enough to know that they would rather see me back with them than see me happy,".

...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'll update soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey,**

**So the next chapter will be the last for this fic, i hope you enjoyed it :) The last chapter will be up tomorrow! x **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

It had taken a week for them to even get the adoption forms, and he had been right they needed his parent's signature or they would have to go the legal route and he would have to go into care while they sorted it out.

He had managed to convince Kurt to give asking his parents a try; there was no way that he wanted to go into care for however long it would be.

His stomach churned at the thought of seeing his parents again, before he came out he never thought that he would ever hate his parents. He didn't want to hate them but the way they had dismissed him from the family for being himself left him with no choice.

Kurt's car pulled up to his parents' house and he took a breath, Kurt's dad had wanted to come and Kurt had to do a lot of convincing to let them go on their own but he still wasn't feeling 100% comfortable around him and Kurt thought it might be easier to go on their own.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked and he nodded not trusting his voice.

"I can't go into care Kurt," he said simply and he felt a hand on his.

He gave Kurt a small smile before they both climbed out of the car walking towards the front door.

He gave three knocks to the door and took a step back. There was a shuffling noise behind the front door and the door opened.

His dad looked just as he remembered, a little taller with his with brown and slightly gray hair, a frown lines that dug into his forehead and the same colour eyes as himself.

"What do you want?" He said rudely crossing his arms against his chest.

"We just want you to sign some papers and you will never see me again," he whispered feeling himself shrink.

His father let out a small low chuckle. "And why do you think I would do that?"

"Because if you don't we will just do it through the legal system and they will make you sign it, as well as there being a possibility that you go to jail for neglect of your child," Kurt spat and his heart started to race he would never speak to his dad that way.

"What the hell are you doing bringing another queer to our house Blaine," his dad said coming out from the door way giving him a shove backwards.

"Please just sign the papers," he said holding them out.

Kurt took the papers and stood between them.

"Don't touch him, just sign the papers now and you never see us again or don't and we'll be back," Kurt said shoving the papers into his father's chest.

His dad growled snatching the paper and then the pen from Kurt's hand.

He signed them before throwing them back.

"He was a useless queer anyway; he deserved to be with Nath-".

He stood there in shock as his father's horrible words were cut off by Kurt's fist connecting with his cheek.

"You're the useless parent, Blaine deserves better than you!" Kurt yelled before he grabbed his hand and they walked back towards the car.

He was speechless and it was only when they were back on the road that he had the courage to speak.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Kurt," he said lightly touching Kurt's slightly swollen hand.

"I'm sorry I hit him I just couldn't listen to that, I don't understand how he can't see how perfect you are," he said and he smiled watching Kurt turn a little red.

"At least he signed the papers," he said looking at his dad's signature at the bottom of the adoption forms.

Kurt smiled. "Welcome to the family".

Blaine thought for a moment. "Wont these make me your step brother?" he said scrunching up his face.

"Blaine this was the only way that we would be able to have you living permanently with us, and we won't think of it that way, no one will," Kurt said taking his hand off the wheel briefly to give his hand a squeeze.

Blaine smiled. "You don't know how glad I am that you knocked me down that day," Blaine said leaning over giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt giggled. "I felt so bad; I couldn't sleep because I wanted to apologies to you again".

"Really?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah," he said continuing to giggle.

"You're adorable," he said looking at his boyfriend.

"not as adorable as you," Kurt replied.

"We could do this all day, but you would still be the adorablest," Blaine said and Kurt smirked.

"That's not even a word". He said as they pulled into Kurt's drive way.

"But it suits you," he whined as the car shut off.

"I love you," Kurt said as he got out of the car going around to the other side and opening his door.

He got out of the car grabbing Kurt around the waist, and turned him around so he was pressed up against the car.

"I love you too," he replied pulling him in for a kiss.

The kissed each other desperately until he heard a noise behind him. He let go spinning round almost falling over with embarrassment when he saw Burt standing there.

"I guess you got the signature then," Burt smiled keeping his distance.

Blaine took a deep breath before walking towards Burt pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you for helping me," he said as Burt hugged him back.

"Thank you for making my kid happy, I've never seen his so happy," Burt replied.

He heard the car door slam and he let go of Burt before turning to Kurt taking his hand.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I promise you that from now on things are going to be better," Kurt whispered into his ear.

"Things already are," he replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Last chapter will be up tomorrow! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey,**

**So this is the last chapter, I want to thanks all of the people who have read, favored, followed and reviewed on this fic it means a lot! :) **

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**3 years later.**

"Blaine! Come on, we're going to be late," Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," Blaine said.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and he smiled.

"You look cute," he said walking up to him straightening the blue and white striped bow tie he was wearing.

"Thank you, I think," Blaine said giving him a small peck on the lips.

"It was a compliment," he said brushing Blaine's shoulders.

"This is a big deal, and a huge step in our relationship," Blaine said and he nodded smiling.

"I can believe were going to have a house together," he said excitedly giggling.

"Yeah, I think it was about time after that last time your dad caught us…" Blaine said and he felt his cheeks turn red.

"Yeah, and he's never going to let us forget it," he said pulling Blaine in for a hug.

They had already picked the house; they were just going for the final viewing before their offer would be accepted.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked pulling Blaine by his arm towards the door.

"I'm ready," Blaine laughed being allowed to be pulled along.

They walked out of the door and out into the street, the house was only a couple blocks from his dad's house so they decided to walk.

They walked hand in hand all the way to the house and the woman who was selling them the house was waiting on the door step for them.

"Sorry we're late, he couldn't pick out a bow tie," Kurt teased and Blaine laughed giving him a nudge.

"That's ok," she smile opening the door to the house and walking inside. He and Blaine followed behind her taking glances of the rooms as they walked through.

"So you're still sure that this is the house that you want to go for?" The Realtor said hugging a clip board to her chest.

Both of the boys nodded, it was perfect they knew as soon as they had stepped inside the first time. The house wasn't big and only had two bedrooms but it was big enough for the both of them.

"So then if you sign this they we can give you the deeds to the house and it will be yours," the woman smiled.

Blaine signed first and the he did smiling as he gave the papers back to the realtor before taking Blaine's hand again.

"Alright, the house is yours, I will be in contact for more details on payment but enjoy," she said handing him the keys.

She gave a farewell nod before walking towards the door and then they were alone.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist pulling him close.

"Welcome home baby," he said as Blaine relaxed leaning back into his arms.

"This is great," Blaine smiled turning in his own pulling him into a tight hug.

"It really is," he said kissing Blaine on the forehead.

"You know, I never ever thought my life was going to be as good as it has been for the past three years, and that's thanks to you," Blaine said and he felt his heart race.

"Me neither, you're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said starting to kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned and he smiled before continuing.

Blaine leaned up whispering into his ear. "Your dads not here".

He smiled the kissing getting more desperate. "Which room?" He whispered back and Blaine started to pull off his shirt.

"All of them," Blaine laughed pulling off his own shirt.

"I love you so much," he said pulling Blaine back against him going back to kissing his neck moving his hand down his body.

"I love you too," Blaine replied rubbing his hands down his back.

"So which room first," he said between kisses.

"Bedroom floor?" Blaine said grabbing his hand pulling him towards the stairs.

"Perfect," he said running quickly behind him.

From the time that he accidentally knocked Blaine down he knew that he was the one, the one he wanted to protect and love. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy but there's something about love that made him push through and it let him know that Blaine was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

…..

He knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Kurt; there wasn't anyone else in the world that would ever make him feel the way Kurt made him feel. Wanted, loved and needed. His heart still tingled with love every time they kiss or even touched. They had a house and one day he was going to ask him to marry him, and then hopefully they were going to adopt children and have a family. He couldn't even think of a future without Kurt anymore, which was perfect, Kurt was perfect and he was going to spend every day letting him know just how perfect he was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this fic! **

**Love you all! :D xxx**


End file.
